Marching Mistletoe
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: It's the holidays for the marching band at Solstice High School, but things aren't cheery for Roxxi and Andrew, two friends in marching band. Will a fight destroy their feelings for each other?


**Happy Holidays! **

Roxxi sighed as the Solstice High School bus hit another large chuckhole in the street. _Seriously, will anyone patch this street up?_ Roxxi sighed to herself.

The school's marching band was heading to downtown Sol City to perform Christmas songs to the public. One thing remained unclear: why did Mr. Riley set this up during winter break… on _Christmas_? Mr. Riley's brain is a labyrinth you'll never get out of.

"What's up, Rox?" a voice whispered into her ear.

"Gah!" Roxxi cried, flinching.

The boy who scared her smirked.

"It's so easy to scare freshmen." He sneered.

"Don't let that got to your head, Andrew." Roxxi muttered.

Andrew moved up from his seat to sit next to her.

"Relax, Roxxi bunny, I was just kidding." He said suavely.

Roxxi shivered. Andrew, a sophomore, is a huge flirt. For some reason, he thought it was okay to call her "Roxxi bunny" because she wore bunny ears on Halloween. The two both play clarinet, and they are stand partners in the Wind Ensemble. Roxxi couldn't help but have a crush on Andrew. His sandy hair and dazzling blue eyes were just irresistible. But somehow, she always made it seem like she's annoyed by him.

"Sure." Roxxi muttered sarcastically.

Andrew gave Roxxi an almost sad look, but she didn't notice.

"Whatever you say." Andrew said in a cheery voice.

He went back to his seat.

Roxxi banged her head with her clarinet case.

_I'm such an idiot! _she thought.

The marching band was performing at the Holiday Festival the city holds every year. It runs until after New Year's Eve. Most of the marching band members were excited, even the drum majors who have social lives, but Roxxi wasn't very happy. She had to skip out on opening presents and Christmas brunch. Who would want to miss that?

"We're here everyone! Bring your instruments and lyres! Drums, come with me to unload your stuff." Mr. Riley called cheerily.

Roxxi stood up to get into the aisle, but an obnoxious flute player who hates her bumped into her, making her fall backwards. She didn't fall though. Someone caught her. Roxxi looked up to see Andrew, a worried expression on his face.

_Wow… maybe he isn't as self-centered and flirty as I thought._ Roxxi said to herself, blushing.

"Are you alright, Roxxi dear? Do you need mouth to mouth?" Andrew asked.

_But then again, maybe he is._

"I'm fine, thanks." Roxxi said coldly, continuing her journey off the bus.

"Damn, what's her problem?" Andrew muttered, following her.

Andrew caught up with Roxxi and stopped her.

"Roxxi bunny, why are being so cold with me? I just don't get you." he said.

"I don't get _you_, Andrew! You flirt with all the girls in marching band. I don't want to suffer by comparison. Also, you don't take anything seriously! I really like you, but sometimes, the things you do make me want to hurt you. Your so naïve to my feelings, and sometimes it hurts, so I get really annoyed without meaning to. Am I just another girl toy you play with, or am I a person, with actual feelings?

Andrew was silent.

"…I didn't know you felt that way about me, Roxxi," he said, "I thought you were playing along. I didn't mean to make you feel this way. But, I think you're naïve too. When I caught you from falling, I was truly worried, and I tried to humor you. If you feel like all of the things you said were true, then we shouldn't be friends."

With all said and done, Andrew left Roxxi standing there on the sidewalk, alone. Roxxi's heart pounded furiously as she moved her feet.

_Oh god… what did I just do? I ruined everything. I shattered our friendship._

Roxxi got in line with the clarinets. Andrew made sure that he was far away from her. The first song the band played was _The Carol of Bells_. The next selection was _Jingle Bell Rock_. The last song was _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_. For the big finale, the marching band was going to make a formation in the street. The drum major, Adam, counted off while the band marked time for 8 counts.

"Forward, march!" he cried.

Roxxi counted time in her head while she moved sideways. In 80 counts, the band formed a snowman, with Roxxi creating part of its hat. The crowd that had been attracted cheered, impressed by the band's performance.

Once the crowd died down, Mr. Riley rounded them up.

"You guys did an excellent job! Once you put your instruments away, you have two hours to enjoy the festival. Have fun! Band, dismissed."

"Goooooo Lynxes!" the entire band cried.

Roxxi hurried to the bus and put her stuff away.

_I have to talk to Andrew. I take back everything I said!_

She spotted him walking around by himself. She began to run after him.

"Andrew! Wait!" Roxxi cried.

Andrew ignored her and kept walking. After picking up speed, Roxxi managed to grab his arm.

"Please, listen to me! I'm sorry! I take back everything I said! I realize that you were doing your ways for me, even though it wasn't the best way to get my attention. Please say something!"

Andrew continued to walk, but Roxxi was next to him the whole time. He stopped minutes later.

"Roxxi bunny... do you truly have feelings for me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Roxxi replied, exasperated.

Andrew faced Roxxi and smiled.

"Then we should-"

"KISS! You guys are under mistletoe!" a random lady cried.

Andrew and Roxxi looked up and realized there was a mistletoe on the streetlight they were under. Both of their faces turned red as they gazed at each other.

"What should we do?" Roxxi shyly asked.

"We should follow tradition." Andrew replied, brushing some of her brown hair out of her face.

Andrew leaned in closer to Roxxi. Andrew never kissed anyone before, and his usually confident attire was replaced with nervousness. Roxxi close her eyes and waited. Encouraged, Andrew leaned down the rest of the way and kissed Roxxi's soft lips. The crowd that had formed around the two "awed" to themselves as Roxxi wrapped her arms around Andrew, kissing him back. Andrew deepened the kiss while thanking God for letting this happen.

As the two parted, Roxxi couldn't help but think,

_This is better than any present or brunch. Thanks, Mr. Riley, for setting this marching event up. _

"Merry Christmas, Roxxi bunny." Andrew whispered.

"Merry Christmas." Roxxi replied.

Snowflakes started falling towards the ground when Andrew and Roxxi strolled through the festival, hand in hand.


End file.
